Pixies and Peppermints
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: She wasn't all that imposing, really. It was the thought of her that was imposing. RLNT wip


Title: Pixies and Peppermints  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: T (maybe M later... depends on my muses' mood)  
Disclaimer: Don't own, done for free.  
Summary: She wasn't all that imposing, really. It was the thought of her that was imposing. RLNT wip  
AN: Being the fact my computer is experiencing an "extended downtime"... I'm starting a new fic to be saved to my loaner computer. Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

Pixies and Peppermints  
Prologue

* * *

"You will be disowned Nymphadora Tonks!" her mother howled. "I will call the Ministry! I'll have them lock you in Azkaban!"

The green haired girl raised an eyebrow and scoffed a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure they lock up teens in Azkaban _all the time_ for getting out from under the iron fists of people like you!" She threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder and picked up yet another case.

"Fine! Go!" Andromeda snapped. "But don't come running back here when you haven't any money and no place to live!"

The girl checked her bag again. "Pity I just finished up my seventh year yesterday then, now I won't have to be forced to give you the pleasure of grovelling at your feet for money for my supplies in September. You just wait, Mum. I'll make you eat your words!"

That said, the girl stomped out of the house. She almost stopped when she heard her mother burst into sobs shortly after she exited the house. But, she willed herself to keep walking. If she turned back now things wouldn't change. If she went back in, she would start sobbing and apologizing to her mother for being "so ungrateful"... her mother would apologize for being "so overbearing"...

Her dad would just sit in his chair reading the paper. He was used to the arguments between the mother and daughter, so he usually just stayed out of it. However, today she walked onward. Today he ran out after her.

"Dora," he called, pulling her to a stop.

"I'm not going back in Dad. I'm tired of her crap all the time ---"

"I wasn't going to tell you to come back in." Ted gave her an affectionate smile and slipped a small leather bag into her hand. "Just be careful and at least send me an owl when you find a place. For my sanity if not for your mum's." He kissed her on the cheek. "There should be enough in there to last you a few days."

She looked at the small leather bag and smiled faintly. "I love you Dad." She gave him a hug and slowly walked onward, away from the house that she had grown up in. However, once she got past the point of being able to see the house, she stopped to wonder where the hell she was going to go now that she was on her own.

---

He awoke to the smell of cooking eggs and bacon. Odd, really, considering he lived alone and far away from anyone that could have happened to pass by his humble home. He sat up alertly in his bed and looked around. If someone was cooking downstairs that meant there was an intruder thinking the house was some sort of recently abandoned hunting lodge.

His feet lightly touched the floor and he slowly pulled his trousers on before easing out of his little room and down the stairs. He had his wand at the ready in his hand as he crept around the corner and leapt into his kitchen.

The young girl turned and screamed in surprise, then smiled brightly. "Wotcher Remus!" she greeted.

Remus lowered his wand and gave a sigh of relief. "You scared the hell out of me Nymphadora," he said weakly.

Her eyes roamed over him for a moment before meeting his own eyes. "You know how you always said that if I needed some place to crash I could stay with you?"

"No."

"You said it once, I know. It was when I was hiding from my mum because I had swiped her classic broom and was showing off on it and so she was all 'We didn't spend three years restoring that broom so you could lark off and wreck it' and I was all 'Rip off!' and Dad was all 'Now, now, Dora...' and you were there and some other people were there --" She stopped to inhale deeply and prodded some bacon and eggs onto one of the plates. "-- Anyway, you were all 'Well, Dora if you ever need to get away for a day or two or need a place to stay for an extended period of time blah blah blah...' So, here I am."

Remus blinked several times. "I have no idea what you just said," he said with a slightly stunned tone.

"Mum and I had another drag out. This time I packed up and left. Haven't been home for nearly a week. By the way, I floo'd my dad to let him know I was alright and staying with you. He told me to contact him again once _you_ knew I was." She prodded bacon and eggs onto another plate and then put both plates on his little wooden table. "Breaky is done." She gave him a lopsided grin and took a seat.

Remus slowly eased himself into the second chair. Part of him wondered what Nymphadora had done _this time_ to instigate her mother's anger. But, judging by the slight redness of her eyebrow and nose, where two silvery rings were, he didn't really have to guess. As proper as his old classmate had been, she had obviously in some way insulted her daughter when she came home with the fresh piercings.

"Are those new?" Remus asked, jutting his fork slightly toward her face.

Nymphadora beamed proudly. "Yeah. But not as new as you would think. Had them for about two weeks, still healing a bit. Mum nearly ruptured that vein in her neck when she saw them but, this isn't what we were fighting about."

"What were you fighting about then?" Remus asked.

Nymphadora shrugged casually. "Nothing important. It was just something she happened to find when snooping through my stuff. Papers and all that. Privacy issue really that set it off... Didn't think she hadda right to go ploughing through things like my journal and all. She was harping about some things I had been writing about --" Her eyes darted over to him for a moment then went directly to her plate. "--people. Said ladies didn't need to be writing things like that about another person. Told her it was intended to be private anyway... She went off, I went off, Dad read his paper and ignored us. So, here I am. What do you have to do around here anyway?"

"Read," Remus shrugged. "Sometimes I go on walks through the forest or try to catch a fish or two form the river. You do realize that one day a month you will not be allowed to stay here? Given, I usually run about in the forest on that night but I wouldn't want to risk you getting --"

Nymphadora shrugged again. "Whatever Remus. If anything, I'll magically seal the doors so you can't get in until you're back as a human." She made made a few mad jabs with her fork as if she were already charming a door.

He looked at her a long moment, a slight smile on the corner of his mouth. "So, what are you going to do now that you're out of Hogwarts?"

She shrugged slightly. "Haven't gotten my NEWTS back yet," she replied around a mouthful of food. "If I get good enough marks, I might do something for the Ministry. Auror, maybe, not sure really. I've always wanted to front my own band, so I may just do that. Become a sensation on both the Muggle and Magical front."

Remus slowly ate his breakfast. Nymphadora wolfed hers down in only a few gulps and sat there watching him with a bright smile on her face. After he had done, he stood up and started for the stairs. Almost instantly, Nymphadora was right behind him.

"So... What are we going to do today?" she asked energetically.

Remus stopped and turned toward her. "Well, considering it's barely after sun up, I am going back to bed until I am better rested and then I thought I would do a bit of reading."

Nymphadora's smile faded almost instantly. "I was hoping you would go with me to London for a spot of shopping."

He raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily. "I'll go get dressed. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get some sleep."

"You won't regret letting me stay with you Remus!" she beamed, giving him an enthusiastic hug.

_Yes I will_, Remus thought and turned to go upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

More _is_ coming. Not exactly one hundred percent sure as to where my muse is going yet.  



End file.
